DragonScar
by Andrew91g
Summary: When Drago wakes up one day he discovers a mark on his arm hes pulled into the world of the Scar Inscribers and he's the prophecy and must stop the earth's destruction from another Scar Inscriber


Chapter 1: Enter Drago Awaken of the DragonScar

Somewhere in the depths of another world in the past

???- At last the prophecy has been born we shall give him the legendary scar that will save us all!

18 years later

Drago is awakened by a pain in his right arm and goes into the bathroom.

Drago- Whats with this pain in my arm its been happening lately?

Drago looks down and sees a marking that looks like a flame on his arm.

Drago- What the hell is that? I better go see Ru he might know what this is.

Drago gets on his motorcycle and goes to see Ru his doctor and long time friend.

At the Doctor's office

Drago- Hey Ru you here?  
Ru- Oh hey Drago whats going on?  
Drago- I have a pain in my arm and this weird marking on my right arm.  
Ru- Let me take a look at it.

Ru looks at Drago's arm.

Ru- Well i know its not a birthmark. When did you notice this mark?  
Drago- Today it just appeared today.  
Ru- Well sorry to say this Drago but I dont what it is but I may have seen that marking somewhere why don't you try the library maybe theres something there.  
Drago- Alright thanks anyway ill check the library. See ya Ru.  
Ru- Yea see ya good luck with that marking.  
Drago- Thanks.

Drago leaves Ru's office and heads toward the library.

At the library

Drago takes out a bunch of books and looks threw them.

Drago- Damn it! There's nothing here

Drago pulls his sleeve up

Drago- What are you? Maybe Ill ask my parents they may know something.

Drago rides to his parents house and gets off his motorcycle and goes to the door and knocks. Drago's dad Lucas answers the door.

Lucas- Well hello son this is a nice surprise! Hey honey Drago is here!

Drago's mom Ares enters. Ares hugs Drago and lets go.

Ares- This is a surprise! Whats the occasion?

Drago- I'm here because I have some questions.

Lucas- What kind of questions son?

Drago- What is this mark?

Drago pulls his sleeve up

Ares- Oh dear! I was afraid this day would come!

Drago- What day? Whats going on?

Lucas- Drago sit down we have explain something to you

Drago sits down

Lucas- Well son your the prophecy child.

Drago- Prophecy Child? Whats the Prophecy?

Lucas- Your destined to save the earth.

Drago- Save the earth from what?

Ares- We don't know honey we were told this when you were just born by these 2 men in robes at the hospital and that you will meet the others one day.

Drago- Theres other people out there like me?

Lucas- That's what we were told son.

Drago- You must know more though you have to!

Lucas- There is more but we were sworn to not tell you.

Drago gets up and grabs his dad by the collar of his shirt and pins him against the wall

Drago- Tell me! I need to know whats happening!

Ares- Honey put your father down!

Drago looks at his mother and then his father and sets him down and grabs his helmet and walks out the door Drago's mother and father walk to to the door.

Ares- Where you going honey?

Drago- Since you won't tell me whats happening then im gonna go find the others.

Lucas- Well hello son this is a nice surprise! Hey honey Drago is here!

Drago's mom Ares enters. Ares hugs Drago and lets go.

Ares- This is a surprise! Whats the occasion?

Drago- I'm here because I have some questions.

Lucas- What kind of questions son?

Drago- What is this mark?

Drago pulls his sleeve up

Ares- Oh dear! I was afraid this day would come!

Drago- What day? Whats going on?

Lucas- Drago sit down we have explain something to you

Drago sits down

Lucas- Well son your the prophecy child.

Drago- Prophecy Child? Whats the Prophecy?

Lucas- Your destined to save the earth.

Drago- Save the earth from what?

Ares- We don't know honey we were told this when you were just born by these 2 men in robes at the hospital and that you will meet the others one day.

Drago- Theres other people out there like me?

Lucas- That's what we were told son.

Drago- You must know more though you have to!

Lucas- There is more but we were sworn to not tell you.

Drago gets up and grabs his dad by the collar of his shirt and pins him against the wall

Drago- Tell me! I need to know whats happening!

Ares- Honey put your father down!

Drago looks at his mother and then his father and sets him down and grabs his helmet and walks out the door Drago's mother and father walk to to the door.

Ares- Where you going honey?

Drago- Since you won't tell me whats happening then I'm gonna go find the others.

Drago puts his helmet on and starts his motorcycle up and drives off. Later that night Drago is riding back to his house when another motorcycle rides next to him.

Drago- Hey move over your to close!

The person gets closer and starts to hitting him

Drago- Whats your Deal?

???- Pull over you!

Drago pulls over and takes off his helmet and gets off his bike and the person gets off the motorcycle and takes off the helmet and reveals to be a girl with blonde hair.

Drago- Who are you?

???- Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you im just like you.

The girl takes off her glove and shows a sun mark on her hand.

???- The names Rika i know who you are Drago.

Drago- How do you know my name?

Rika- Your the prophecy child right?

Drago- Wait your one of them aren't you!?

Rika- If you mean DragonScar Inscriber then yes I am one of them.

Drago- Whats going to happen to the earth and Why am I the Prophecy?

Rika- Follow me to my house and ill explain everything

Rika puts her helmet back on and gets on her motorcycle and drives off as Drago does the same.


End file.
